Vampire Hunter D: A Long Night's Dream
by Teneshi
Summary: D is summoned to rid a town of it's Vampire Lord. The townsfolk appear to be in desperate need of his help. Or are they really as helpless as they seem...?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
I don't own D. I did however create Katrina, Count Rugen, and the other characters. So please don't come after me for writing this.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Riding for what seemed like hours he finally arrived at the next town along the  
way. He'd heard rumors about this town, supposedly one of the old visitors from the past  
still ruled here, but more than that he'd heard the city was haunted by ghouls. Clasping his  
flowing dark blue cape around his neck and pulling his wide brimmed traveler's hat,  
adorned by the large red jem, down to hide his face more D rode into the town silently.   
For all the years his clothing showed very little age, it had seemed to hold up ever since  
the last time.. No, he had vowed he wouldn't think of that day 2 years ago. He'd  
remember Doris as the young and bright eyed girl he'd seen as they waved to him on that  
cliff 40 years prior.   
  
Few dared to look out of their windows at the stranger entering the small village  
but those who did were merely children, soon pulled away from their intent wondered  
stares by over protective mothers. D shrugged all this off, heading for the main building  
that stood out in the village which he guessed by the people there, was the town hall in the  
square. Upon reaching the town square, in the midst of what should have been the  
hustling and bustling early morning city full of life, was a desolate silence where no living  
being, save himself, dared walk. Dismounting and tethering his mount he walked to the  
main doors of the town hall. Knocking sharply and swiftly then waiting D kept thinking of  
all that he had just accomplished, ridding the world of Count Magnus Lee had been tricky.   
The old vampire was powerful, hopefully the lord here wasn't nearly as strong. He didn't  
need to have aches and pains added on to the ones he already had. Dropping his train of  
thought as the door cautiously creaked open, after several bolts were heard clasping back  
and a chain was drawn so the door opened and a small fraction of an eye peeked out  
through the space.  
  
  
Author's Note:   
This was cowritten by myself and E. We RP'd everything out prior so the battles and sequences would be more realistic. Also...it is still in the last stage of revision which is basically, any glaring errors I notice I fix and those that are nicely brought up to me are taken care of as well so ^_^. 


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1:  
  
"Yes,"a nervous male voice answered,"Are you the hunter....?"  
  
"That I am,"D calmly stated, his lips hidden behind his cloak, only his nose and  
eyes visable.  
  
"Thank the stars above you're here,"the nervous man breathed with a sigh as he  
closed the door enough to undo the chain latch. As the door reopened D could see the  
man wore several crosses around his neck.  
  
"You're just in time, we need your help dreadfully badly,"he explained ushering D  
in and closing the door again, doing all the locks up again,"Not only has the count been  
hounding us lately but the house over by the tavern's been filled with sobbing, pleading  
and crashes again. The ghosts are causing problems for the businesses."  
  
"I'm a vampire hunter,"D reminded the main,"Not an exorcist."  
  
"I know, I know,"the man replied hurriedly as he almost dragged D to the main  
meeting room,"But I just know there's a connection between the ghosts and the count."   
  
He stopped and turned, clasping his hands infront of himself he gave D an  
imploring look.  
  
"Please, at least have a look into it at least... Please...."  
  
"Very well,"D said quietly, trying to keep any signs of agitation from his voice.  
  
The man smiled briefly, then began on his frantic pace down the hall again, urging  
D to follow.  
  
"Thank you hunter, Thank you so very much. This town owes you so much, we  
can never repay you completely..."  
  
Just as D was about to make a reply though the doors ahead of them opened and  
he was ushered into the main room.  
  
"Sir, the hunter is here,"the man said as he hurried to the desk where the mayor  
sat, surrounded by various other elected officials and the like. Several crosses were  
visable on all these men, apparently they thought that it protected them more. Standing  
and walking around his desk the mayor went to D and extended a hand. As D extended his  
own the man grasped it and gave it a hearty shake.  
  
"It's quite a pleasure sir,"The mayor said, releasing D's hand,"I do hope you can  
help us with the count..."  
  
The man's voice trailed off and as it did a pitiful wail broke through the open  
windows and shattered the relative silence.  
  
"Let me out of here..."the voice cried, breaking into half sobs as the voices owner  
pounded on the boards and sheets of metal that covered the windows and doors. D  
looked out the window towards the fountain and past it. The house that was 'haunted' sat  
in the square across from the town hall, next to it was the tavern which had a 'closed til  
furthur notice' sign up.  
  
"The Count..?" D inquired quietly, focusing his eyes back on the mayor.  
  
At this point one of the advisors interjected with,"We believe that he has  
something to do with the...disturbances with that home."  
  
Not even looking at the man D replied,"You said nothing of vampires..." As he  
finished saying it he did look at the man. Playing with several crosses about his neck the  
man nervously said.  
  
"The count has been bothering us as of late... We aren't sure why.. " He cast a  
nervous glance to the mayor after this and then looked to the ground.  
  
Drawing attention back to himself the mayor said, in a plaintive voice,"Please...  
can you help us.."  
  
"You must have angered him in some way," D stated calmly.  
  
Taken aback somewhat the mayor replied,"We have tried to comply with all of his  
wishes but some of them were a bit too much for our poor town...."  
  
"What did he ask of you?"  
  
"As you can see, we can't even have the market out anymore... He required  
payment for our using his land, which the farmers cannot pay... The land is overtended as  
it is," the mayor explained as he gestured to the rotting decrepit stalks of corn that sat on  
the corner of his desk,"See for yourself the best we have to harvest."  
  
Again one of the other advisors interjected, the tall lanky man behind the mayor  
spoke up.  
  
"He also demands payment in victims to satisfy his bloodlust and other things, like  
that g..."  
  
The man's voice trailed off as the man beside him discreetly elbowed him sharply.   
D noticed, but, not saying anything, kept a silent front up, his usual stoic facade never  
breaking. At this point the mayor cleared his throat, attempting to help cover up the  
previous slip as he continued explaining the situation.  
  
"Yes, he demands payment of victims.... As of late he's demanded more victims  
than normal..."  
  
"I suppose you want me to eliminate the count then..."   
  
"That would be preferable. That is, after all, what you do isn't it?"   
  
"What does this have to do with this haunted house of yours?"  
  
A slight sweat broke on the mayor's forehead at the mention of this, mentally  
swearing to punish those fool advisors who might have helped give something away he  
stood and walked to the window.  
  
"Ah that,"he explained,"As the count's demands grew we noticed more and more  
of his servants boarding the place up... We weren't sure why but...uh.. shortly after we  
began to hear crashing noises and crying coming from inside...."  
  
D simply said,"Show it to me."  
  
In the back of the room the advisors were getting visably more nervous. The  
mayor pointed to the window and D turned to look out of it.  
  
"This is as close as anyone likes to get to it. I could walk you over though... I  
suppose..." The mayor said, swallowing a lump of nervousness that had crept into his  
throat. As he spoke he removed a cloth from his coat pocket and dabbed it against his  
brow.  
  
To this D quietly stated,"I will go."  
  
As D turned to leave the Mayor spoke up again,"So you'll take care of the count  
for us?"  
  
"That is what I do,"D said, then brushed past the man who'd let him in and out the  
door, out of the town hall. As he entered onto the streets, just outside the door, it  
slammed shut behind him and the several locks were drawn hastilly.  



	3. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
  
Upon furthur inspection of the building as D walked closer he noted that there  
were large metal sheets, boarding the windows and all the entrances save what appeared  
to be the main one. The work boarding this one up was badly done and seemed done in a  
hurry. Wooden beams held this door shut instead of the metal slabs on all the others. As  
D got closer to the door, close enough to reach out and touch the wood he heard a faint  
crying from inside and the wind rustling past with a few dead leaves entangled in it's  
ghostly tendrils. Another sound became prominent as a few howls eminated from the  
surrounding woods receiving low growls and snorts from inside the house. As D  
unsheathed his sword a crashing sound was heard upstairs, of what seemed like a rather  
large object against the metal window covering.  
  
As he listened a little more closely, preparing to smash through the door, the  
sobbing seemed to grow more hysterical and he could hear more things being thrown  
around. Glass shattering reached D's ears and a feminine shriek, a low growl and then a  
thud and silence. Hesitating no longer D shattered through the weak wood with his body  
and sword, and greeting him as he burst through was a werewolf to his left. Slashing at  
him the beast left it's chest wide open and in that split second as D rolled away he thrust  
upward with his sword and pierced it's heart. As he stood watching it die another raced  
down the stairs from the upstairs, lunging at him. On it's one paw was a torn piece of  
cloth, a delicate lace pattern. Without warning before it could attack him D dispatched the  
creature by slicing it's stomach open, almost cutting the thing into two pieces. After  
taking a quick look around to make sure there were no more monsters D proceeded up  
the stairs and at the end of the hall he could hear sounds of movement from the last door  
at the far end of the hall. The door was tightly shut and locked as D reached it though the  
locks meant nothing to his shoulder as he rammed his way through it with sheer force.   
Once inside he immediately noted that a vase went whooshing past his ear and smashed  
behind him off the floor.  
  
"You missed," he said calmly, preparing to take another step forward as another  
vase was thrown. This one however hit his hat and knocked it off his head, ruffling his  
hair. Quickly catching his hat and replacing it he stepped over to the barely visable shape  
huddling in the dark corner.  
  
"That's enough,"he said as he was halfway there. It was then that the figure shot  
up to it's feet and tried to race past him. As he quickly shot a hand out of his cloak he  
caught ahold of the figure's arm. It turned out that it was a young girl, in her early  
twenties perhaps, with extremely pale skin and more angular features. Her eyes were a  
deep purple and her thick hair a dark red, falling to her knees and maybe just a bit beyond.   
Her hair was somewhat mussed up as is her outfit, a long velvet and lace gown that was  
reminiscent of that which a lady of the court would wear. As he held tightly to her arm  
she struggled to free herself, her strength quite possibly triple that of a normal human or  
perhaps even more than that. Even with her strength though she couldn't escape his  
grasp and soon lessened in the attempt somewhat.  
  
"Your captors are dead, you're safe now,"he stated calmly as he looked down at  
her.  
  
"Safe until they order you to kill me or he tires of me,"she muttered looking at his  
hand holding her, trying with all her might again to pull it off and get away. "At least  
make it a little more fair to me.."  
  
With his other hand D reached over and took a hold of her chin, bending her head  
back a little to examine her neck.  
  
"He bit you?"  
  
As he said it D saw the two small puncture wounds in her neck that had pretty  
much seemed to fade already.  
  
"Yeah,"she replied,"Though I doubt it did much good..."  
  
"Why is that?" D questioned her, still holding on to her chin, her eyes looking  
away from his face.  
  
"Guess that's what I get for trying to help these people with their problems,"she  
muttered to herself as he questioned her. Looking up at him and meeting his eyes she  
explained.  
  
"I tried to help this town. I'm a hunter, or I was... They needed the count taken  
out, well that's what I'm good at, guess you could say it's an inborn ability... that I'm good  
at what I do.. Well, when I failed, he decided he wanted to keep me as a pet, bride,  
whatever,"She looked down at the ground,"Said he was going to turn me and that I'd have  
to stay here til he was through with annihalating the village... This would be my prison..."  
  
She gestured her hand around to the surrounding room and D asked,"Did he?"   
  
"Completely turn me?" She queried. "No, I don't think he could or would if he  
really wanted to anyways."  
  
"The count is more powerful than you thought though,"D said, his voice never  
changing tones or expressing emotion.  
  
"Like I said, it's a natural ability to hunt vampires.... and I'm good at what I do..  
It's inborn into me... I'm half and half, the happy misfit heh....,"she explained, shaking her  
head then continuing,"When the lovely kind hearted villagers found out that not only was I  
a dhampire but the next plaything for the count, well they decided that I should have no  
way to live among them. They boarded the door up to keep me in here..."  
  
"And you still wish to save them?" D asked in a calm voice. His face was still as  
stoic as ever.  
  
"Heh, not anymore..." she replied, a wry smile crossing her face,"Although I have  
to admit. I still have to eliminate the count for my own sake so I guess no matter what I  
end up helping them.."  
  
D was quiet for a moment then asked,"Where does the count sleep?"  
  
She shook her head,"I'm not sure. I couldn't get to it, the monsters alerted him to  
my presence before I could find it"  
  
"Then we kill them first,"D said simply.  
  
"I tried... Once I got through with the ones attacking me the count just came in  
and beat me almost senseless,"she said as she shook her head a little,"Hmph.. Guess I'm a  
failure as a hunter."  
  
"For a dhampire you resign yourself to your fate rather quickly," he commented  
quietly.  
  
"Hmph," she said, an annoyed tone creeping into her voice,"And I suppose you  
know better huh?"  
  
D was silent so she continued,"Mr. high and mighty, save the damsel in distress...  
Save me til' the villagers or the count gets ahold of me again. Just go ask the mayor what  
he has planned for me once you take care of the count... go ask him...if I remember right  
it's to be a blazing fire."  
  
"I don't think that's a concern anymore,"D said.  
  
"At least til they see I'm not here anymore and walking out of here to freedom. No  
matter how you look at it, I'm getting the bad end of this,"she explained as she looked up  
at him.  
  
"Then come with me to kill the count," he suggested.  
  
Running a hand through her somewhat knotted hair she simply answered,"I would  
but I have no weapon. He has all my gear up there.."  
  
"Then we will get it back."  
  
"Only thing he gave me in return was this,"she said as she gestured to the dress she  
wore. It was the standard for nobility or royalty, lace and velvet, and accented her figure.  
  
"That is the least of your problems, I think,"D commented, still showing no  
emotion in what he said.  
  
"If I knew where he was keeping it that wouldn't be such a problem. His castle is  
huge....my stuff could be anywhere..."   
  
Her voice trailed off and D spoke up after remaining silent for a moment,"Then we  
will find it."  
  
"Thanks for the help, I appreciate the concern but I am not going back there.. I  
can't beat him, and I am in no condition to try,"she stated simply as she got her arm free  
from his grasp,"Let's just say the meals when I get them aren't the healthiest."  
  
"Oh and sorry for attacking you with the vases,"she said as she turned to leave.  
  
Turning to look at her as she left D simply said,"Then where will you go. The  
count or the villagers will have you in a matter of hours if you walk out that door alone."  
  
"You're probably right there but I'm going. If I can get far enough away I'll be  
fine,"she explained, not turning to face him,"I just have to get to the next town over at  
least."  
  
"You won't make it alone."  
  
"Well that's my best option right now,"she said, turning to look at him then  
turning again as she walked out of the door.  
  
Shaking his head D said to her retreating form,"Let me help you. If you walk out  
that door, you'll be killed."  
  
Turning and coming back to the doorway she just looked at him, then spoke.  
  
"Why on the whole earth would you want to help me? You barely know me, I've  
just attacked you without a reason other than I thought you were one of those werewolves  
and if you help me, you're getting both the count and the village after you too."  
  
"Because I know what it means to be dhampire,"he said simply.  
  
"Then you....." she started, her voice trailing off.  
  
D stood silently as she tilted her head, to look up at him.   
  
"I see..." she said quietly, D standing rigid, his eyes avoiding her own.  
  
"Forgive my earlier comment then... t'was rude of me,"she said as she walked over  
to him.  
  
D was silent then asked,"So will you come with me to defeat the count?"  
  
Before he could finish asking the question though she was kneeling before him as a  
gesture of apology,"You are the better of the two of us..."  
  
"Stand."  
  
Looking up at him she said,"I won't be of much help,"standing as she finished.  
  
Shaking his head he replied,"You are a hunter. We will defeat the count."   
  
"You really believe that don't you?" She asked, her voice having a sort of hopeful  
ring to it.  
  
"I know it."  
  
Nodding she spoke up again,"Yes, perhaps we can... But I still won't be of much  
help. I'm too weak at this point..."  
  
"Then we will wait,"he stated.  
  
"...to be that good in a fight,"she said and as she finished she heard a noise from  
downstairs. It sounded like a couple pairs of feet walking into the old house. Hushed  
voices were also heard by both her and D.   
  
"Do you think he found the vampire's bitch?" The one asked, a deep distinctively  
male voice.   
  
"This way, quickly,"D said as the other voice spoke up from downstairs, the feet  
coming closer to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hopefully not.... I fear he might have though..." The second voice, more of a  
tenor said.  
  
Looking at D she said quietly yet sarcastically,"Great... they're back...."  
  
Suddenly D sliced through the ceiling with his sword, sending old plaster and  
rubble down and causing the air to become dusty. The girl just looked up at it and  
commented quietly,"Interesting escape plan..."  
  
Saying nothing in reply they were suddenly greeted by the sound of hurried  
footsteps and shouts coming up the stairs towards the room they were in.  
  
Trying to jump up to the hole but missing due to the heavy dress inhibiting her  
movements she complained quietly,"I can't get up there."  
  
Grabbing a nearby lamp D threw it onto the bed and curtains, catching them on fire  
to distract the men as they charged forward towards the room. Picking up her slight  
weight he jumped up through the hole in the room and landed on the edge of the hole.  
Standing there for a moment they just looked down through the hole into the room.  
  
Blushing slightly as she realized how close she was to him she managed to whisper  
a simple,"Thanks..."  
  
Below them through the hole the two men were visable. They shouted for them to  
stop and for D to return the vampire's whore to them as they drew two pistols and began  
firing up at D and the girl. Holding her close to him he sprinted across the rooftops,  
moving quickly to his horse and on the way across the rooves she wrapped her arms  
around him, holding on tightly. With a leap, then a thud, they landed on his horse, and  
rode off into the woods. Holding on to him, she hid her face in his cloak, pressing her  
cheek to his body to avoid the wind as they rode.  



	4. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
Riding off into the horizon, into some deep woods outside of the town, D stopped  
the horse by a large tree. He dismounted and began setting up camp after untangling her  
from himself. Going to sit on a large rock she turned and looked at him, asking,"Do you  
have a knife?"  
  
Pulling a sheathed hunting knife from under his cloak, D tossed it to her. She  
caught it and thanked him, unsheathing it and simply saying,"Now if you have no  
objections and don't mind I'm going to make this dress a little more... well not befitting a  
lady, but befitting myself."  
  
When he didn't reply back, merely keeping his same silence as always she picked  
up the skirt in one hand and began cutting at the dress. She cut out most of the under  
frills that made the dress stick out and cut a few strips from the bottom of it, sitting them  
aside to tie her hair back with. As she was doing this D had gone over to his horse and  
removed some clothes from one of the saddlebags. Walking over to her he sat the shirt  
and pants beside her.  
  
"I think these might be more practical,"he said quietly.  
  
Looking at them then at him she thanked him and picked them up along with the  
knife.  
  
"I'll be back,"she said as she stood and began to walk away into the woods a bit  
furthur to go change,"And don't even think about peeking!"  
  
As she disappeared into the trees she shouted back to him,"Hey, there's a clear  
river over here. I might be a little bit longer."  
  
Sitting her things down on a dry part of the river bank she removed the dress and  
her undergarments then dove into the water, the splash reaching D's sensitive ears. After  
taking a moment to relax she then began washing herself and her hair, trying to get some  
of the knots out of it. Cleaning up as best as she could she walked over to the bank,  
wringing her knee length hair out on the way over and trying to shake some of the water  
off as she went to the clothing. Pulling on her undergarments and then the clothes he gave  
her she gathered the rest of the things up, neatly folding the dress and stacking it with the  
knife on top. She walked back to the camp and was greeted by the sight of D sitting there  
by the fire. He looked up at her when she returned and she saw that a small smile  
threatened to cross his face.  
  
"That was refreshing,"she said sitting the things down and handing him the knife,at  
his smile she frowned for a second then dropping it continued,"Don't laugh. I know the  
clothes are a bit big."  
  
She sat down by the fire, still trying to get some knots out of her wet hair.  
  
"Thanks again for the clothes,"she said simply to which D merely nodded.  
  
"So what is your name hunter?"he asked her quietly.  
  
"We never did get around to that did we... heh,"her voice trailed off as she  
laughed quietly, a light sound that seemed to float on the tiny breeze blowing by. D  
simply remained quiet, not commenting on anything and she answered,"I go by Kat, my  
birth name is Katrina though. And yourself?"  
  
"D,"was the monotone answer that came as a reply.  
  
"Simply that?"she inquired as she fluffed her hair out behind her, trying to dry it  
faster,"Very well."  
  
An awkward silence fell over the two of them after that, D quietly looking at the  
fire and Kat trying to detangle her hair. Grabbing the piece of cloth she took from the  
dress earlier she pulled back her hair and tied it back into a high pony tail.  
  
"You don't talk much do you..." She inquired of him, her voice trailing off.  
  
"I try to let my actions speak for me,"he replied quietly.  
  
"Ah... I understand,"she said, her stomach growling quietly as she hadn't eaten in a  
few days. Immediately a blush spread across her face,"Oh.. um... excuse me.."  
  
As he heard this D stood and retrieved some food purchased in town from his  
saddlebags, preparing to cook it for her.  
  
"Or do you need...."His voice trailed off as he watched her carefully.  
  
She looked up at him, her hair now pulled away from her delicate face,"Food is  
always good, I don't think I need the other right now..." As her voice trailed off she  
looked into the fire.  
  
Watching him intently she saw he skewered the piece of meat on a spit and placed  
it over the fire.  
  
"Thanks again, I really owe you.." she said quietly, staring again into the fire, it's  
light making her hair seem to shimmer and her eyes sparkle.  
  
"Why did you become a hunter?" He asked, still watching the meat but looking at  
her profile.  
  
"It just sort of happened I think....,"her voice had a tone of uncertainty and pain to  
it,"I'm not sure... I don't have many memories of my life from back then..."  
  
She shook her head slightly then continued,"I wish I knew sometimes.. but other  
times... I think it's better not knowing. To the best of my knowledge it happened when my   
father was killed by another noble.... I was so furious, especially when he took my mother  
and myself into servitude. I guess luckily for us though my father never told him that I  
was a dhampire, so he only thought we were human servants.... and once I got the chance  
I killed him to avenge my family... by the point I could kill him, the hard labor he put my  
mother through had killed her.."  
  
D sat silently listening, noting that she clenched her fist tightly at her side as a tear  
ran down her cheek, shining in the firelight.  
  
Taking the meat off the spit when it was done he offered it to her,"Eat,  
you'll feel better..."  
  
"Thanks,"she said as she gently took it from him she looked at him and took a  
small bite out of it. "It's good..."  
  
Focusing her attention on him completely again she continued her explanation.   
  
"As I was saying, about memories... I can't really call them that...they're more like  
nightmares. Infact to this day I still have nightmares about my days in servitude to him...."  
  
As her voice trailed off she closed her eyes and shuddered a bit, remembering  
things that had shaped her future. Opening her eyes she took another bite out of the meat,  
chewing and swallowing it. As she did one of her bangs fell into her face from the side as  
she whispered,"More atrocities than many can imagine."  
  
D leaned over and brushed the hair from her face saying,"Don't worry bout the  
past. Only the future matters."  
  
She looked at him and quietly replied,"I suppose you're right.."  
  
Turning to look back into the fire they sat there quietly, eventually she finished off  
the meat and reached into the folded dress, removing a small flute or reed pipe like  
instrument. Beginning to play it softly she closed her eyes and let the music fill her heart,  
moving a little as she played the haunting song.  
  
D sat there quietly and listened to the tune as he stared at the fire, obviously  
thinking about something. When she had finished playing D simply asked,"A gift from  
your father?"  
  
She nodded and answered,"From both actually, My father had it crafted for me,  
my mother taught me how to play."  
  
"She taught you well,"D said appreciatively.  
  
"She used to play that song for me before I went to bed as a child... it always  
made it all right. Thank you."  
  
Holding the flute out to him she showed him that carved in it's wood aside from  
intricate designs was a note from her parents.  
  
'May you always remember us no matter how far apart we are'  
'Love, Dimitri and Rosalin'   
  
D silently examined the flute then handed it back to her, at which point she placed  
it in the dress again, wrapped carefully.  
  
"My mother had a gift for music,"she explained, looking up at the stars then  
abruptly looking down again,"Sorry, don't know where that came from.... after all, we  
barely know each other and here I am, rambling my life off to you."  
  
D silently shrugged then said,"We are dhampire. That is enough."  
  
She looked at the fire for a moment longer then stood, wrapping her arms around  
her slender waist, the extra fabric of the shirt rumpling and her long hair hanging down her  
back to her knees and a bit beyond. D glanced at her from under his hat as a cold breeze  
blew through the grove whistling a bit through the trees. As she stood there she tucked a  
stray piece of hair behind her ear, her bangs hanging over her face and moving in the  
breeze. A moment later she half shuddered remembering things and half shivered from the  
chill in the air. D quietly stepped over to his horse, retrieving a blanket for her and placed  
it around her shoulders.  
  
She turned to look at him and quietly spoke,"Thanks... for everything..."  
  
D simply sat back down, leaving a simple nod his only response.  
  
She held the blanket around herself with one hand, the other still wrapped around  
her waist tightly as she asked,"Aren't you cold though?"  
  
"No... I always liked the chill in the night air,"he replied calmly.  
  
Her only response was a quiet "Oh."  
  
"So...I told you a little about myself," she started as she walked back to the fire  
and sat beside him, looking at him,"What about your life?"  
  
D was silent for a moment then simply stated,"I hunt vampires."  
  
Kat smiled slightly and replied,"I mean aside from the obvious.."  
  
He shrugged and she grinned at him.  
  
"So not only are you the quiet type, but you keep your whole life, save the  
obvious, a secret?"  
  
"I don't often have a travelling companion to talk to," he replied quietly.  
  
She looked into the fire, her smile fading and her face becoming serious.  
  
"Sounds boring in some ways, lonely in others,"her voice trailed off and D was  
silent for a moment then he spoke up again.  
  
"We're loners by nature."  
  
"I guess... still some company is nice,"she stated as she shrugged, her hair falling  
to cover her face somewhat.  
  
"A welcome change, occasionally,"D added from under his hat.  
  
"I guess occasionally for you. For a while I had some friends, here and there,  
probably more just acquaintances than friends... but hey.. they were someone to make  
things a little more interesting."  
  
"So,"she trailed off, unsure of what to say,"How long have you been hunting  
vampires...?"  
  
"A long time."  
  
She grinned at him as she spoke,"The ever elusive answer. I swear you are not  
going to give me anything to base a conversation on."  
  
When he didn't reply except with silence the grin spread a little larger and she  
continued,"Or would you rather us not talk at all? You know, just sit here all mopey and  
quiet."  
Raising his head so she saw only one eye from under his hat he said,"We should  
prepare for the morrow. Tell me what you know about the count."  
  
She glanced down and quietly sighed to herself,"Business as always... Allright."  
  
After removing the blanket and handing it to him, he folded it and she began her  
explanation into who the count was.  
  
"Let's see.... I've actually seen him before this... Once, when I was a little girl he  
visited my father for some business discussion or something... that was a while ago.. And  
once again, my father tried not to let on that I was a dhampire... Not because he was  
ashamed mind you, he didn't want anything to happen to me.."  
  
D was silent and so she continued,"Well anyways, the count, I believe his name is  
Rugen, Maxwell Rugen... settled his business and left. There did seem some tension  
between him and father but I never paid any mind to it. I never saw him again til this  
village hired me to hunt a vampire that they wanted eliminated."  
  
She paused, took a breath then finished,"Well, I go after him, he decides I'm his to  
be his next little pet or bride for amusement. He's immensely powerful and I couldn't beat  
him."  
  
"Do you know his age?" D asked, staring into the fire as he interupted her.  
  
"He's quite skilled with a sword and his monsters are enough of a challenge,"she  
explained then paused, taking another breath she went to answer D's question,"No... not  
exactly. I'd estimate at about 5,000 years old or so.. I'm not sure and contrary to what  
you might think, he is immensely powerful for that age."  
  
D was quiet for a moment then commented,"This will be challenging"  
  
"Yeah,"she agreed with him,"The castle alone is a huge fortress that could easily  
bear a sign that says enter and never return. If you don't get lost the monsters will get you  
and and if not them the count himself."  
  
"Monsters will be no problem,"D said confidently. After saying this the wind  
seemed to pick up and a voice called out to them from the trees with almost mocking  
laughter.  



	5. Chapter 4

Part 4:  
  
"So confident are you hunter?" The voice asked, a high tenor with definative  
masculinity.  
  
Standing D simply said,"He seems to have decided to pick you up early."  
  
Kat stood quickly and took an unconscious step backwards as her eyes fixed on  
the tree. As she did this the count stepped forward and spread his cloak before him even  
though the shadows still hid most of his body. Long black hair hung down framing his  
pale, handsome, angled face. He appeared youthful, perhaps only in his mid twenties  
when he became a vampire. D glanced over at Kat and then back to the count as the  
count continued.  
  
"And why if it isn't my next darling little bride. I've never taken a dhampire bride  
before. This should prove interesting."  
  
As he said this, with a lightning fast flick of his wrists D had thrown a pair of  
knives towards the count. Tossing his head in indignation, his long black hair flowing  
behind him, the count launched himself from the tree branch, avoiding the knives. Landing  
quickly he grabbed Kat and held her between himself and D.  
  
"What now hunter? Strike for me and you kill your little friend,"the count asked,  
his voice almost mocking D.  
  
Grinning under his hat as he removed his gloves D simply replied,"Oh?"  
  
Kat struggled a bit in his grasp but the count had a good, solid hold on her.  
  
"I never miss,"D said as he rushed forward at the count and Kat, his sword drawn.  
  
Dashing back quickly and to the side, narrowly avoiding a fatal blow the count  
cursed as D's sword grazed his shoulder, not hitting Kat at all. The count's grip lessened  
a little with the wound, but still it was to strong for her to escape.   
  
"Release her,"D ordered.  
  
Instead of complying though the count made a swift movement and drew an arm  
across her throat holding her as he placed a stake to her chest,"I don't think so hunter.   
She can't be important to you, just another little dhampire."  
  
D shrugged,"Kill her, and you die. Try to kill me, and you die. Begone."  
  
Kat who had stayed quiet this whole time, trying to comply to avoid death finally  
spoke up.  
  
"You're a coward...hiding behind me."  
  
At this the count pressed the stake into her chest a little, not enough to kill her  
though just enough to make it hurt, as he threw her towards D forcefully.  
  
"I'll be back, and I am no coward,"he said angrilly as he seemed to dash into the  
shadows and disappear.  
  
D quickly sheathed his sword and caught her as she was thrown at him. Gently he  
sat her back down by the fire and immediately one of her hands went to the stake  
protruding from her chest. She tried to wrap a hand around it to pull it out but D's hand  
was there first.  
  
"This might hurt,"he warned.  
  
"I figured that,"she started, crying out in pain when he pulled it out,"It's always  
hurt before."  
  
As the stake was ripped out the blood flowed more freely, quickly clotting though  
and the wound healing.  
  
"It seems the count knows we are coming,"D said as she gently touched the spot  
where the stake had just been.  
  
"Yeah,"she said,"It also seems I'm going to be more of a hinderance than help."  
  
"That remains to be seen,"he said as she gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Look how easily he put me between you two,"she explained.  
  
When D didn't reply she sighed and shook her head,"I don't know. Maybe I'm  
wrong but I think I'm just going to be something he can use against you... I mean I don't  
think you'd kill me so therefore if he uses me as a shield he'll get away."  
  
"To where?" D asked,"If we destroy his home, we will destroy him as well."  
  
"I guess,"she replied uncertainly,"but how are we going to destroy that fortress?"  
  
Not replying D simply went and sat back down against the tree where he had sat  
before. Still shaken, Kat just stood there, her hand subconsciously going to her neck  
where he'd bit her before as D said,"He won't return to night. You should get some rest."  
  
"I guess you're right,"she replied quietly, going to the fire to remove the flute from  
the dress and fluff it for a pillow.   
  
As she did this thunder rumbled in the distance, a soft breeze picking up and  
blowing through the grove. As she listened to the thunder she looked at him,"It might  
rain..."   
  
Her voice trailed off and he was quiet for a moment then replied,"Rain is the least  
of our worries."  
  
"Still.. It would probably be best to find some shelter,"she said,"Unless you plan  
on going for the soggy cape and hat look."  
  
D looked up, giving her a smirk from under his hat. Seeing his grin she relaxed a  
bit since her encounter with the count, returning the grin as D spoke up.  
  
"I know a place not far from here. It is not as safe, but it will be dry."  
  
"That would probably work,"she said as she grinned at him again,"I know I do not  
want to trudge around a gloomy castle during the day in wet clothes."  
  
She grabbed the dress in her right hand, the flute in her left and walked to where  
he sat as he was standing up. Following him to his horse she watched him climb on then  
he reached down, offering her his hand. She took it and let him help her up after which  
they rode off into the night.  



	6. Chapter 5

Part 5:  
  
After what seems like hours later, they came to a small ruined abbey in the middle  
of the woods. The roof was partially collapsed and heavy growth surrounded the whole  
stone building.   
  
She looked at it and simply said,"It'll work."  
  
Letting go of him she scooted back a bit to get off the horse. D stepped down off  
the horse and looked around quickly, pulling the horse with her still on it into the abbey.  
  
"My father showed me this place, long ago,"he explained.  
  
Getting off the horse she landed with a quiet thump as her shoes hit the ground.   
She walked over to it,"Wow. I bet it was a beautiful abbey once."  
  
As her voice trailed off D stated,"It was destroyed by bandits."  
  
"Terrible,"she whispered.  
  
"It is the course of things,"he said simply,"Shall we?"   
  
D gestured towards the chapel area which seemed totally destroyed.  
  
As Kat walked towards it picking her steps carefully she replied,"Sure."  
  
D led the way carefully, stepping over the fallen blocks of marble and shale,  
making his way to the altar as Kat :followed behind him, holding her things to her with  
one hand, the other at her side. Upon reaching the altar he reached under it, pressing  
down on a hidden lever which opened the trapdoor behind it.  
  
"Down here,"he said quietly.  
  
Looking down into it awe Kat followed him. It was completely dark as they  
descended into the faintly lit hallway. As they walked down the hall, at one point she  
placed her free hand along the wall for a few seconds, and ran it along then quickly  
removed it again.  
  
"What's down here?" she quietly asked as the hallway split before them. D led her  
down the right fork and picked up a torch on the wall. After receiving no answer from  
him she shrugged slightly,"Ok. I guess you don't have to tell me."  
  
As they slowed to a stop they entered a large victorian style chamber, forming a  
sort of apartment. Though it reeked of age and had cobwebs hanging everywhere it had  
been well kept.  
  
She looked around the place in wonder, commenting quietly,"This place is  
amazing."  
  
"This place houses many of the restless dead,"he explained as he walked over to  
the fireplace and threw the torch in, a roaring fire jumping to life.  
  
"This place is protected,"he continued,"Though not very well."  
  
Giving a nod the large brass doors behind them slammed shut as he said,"We will  
be safe here until morning."  
  
Kat was still looking around and jumped slightly when the doors closed,"Ok.."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she focused on him and walked over to the fire. D sat  
down by the fire, leaning his back against a nearby couch. The heavy pattering of rain was  
heard from above as Kat sat down by the fire, sitting her things beside herself. As Kat sat  
there she held her hands out infront of her toward the fire to warm them. As she did this  
the shirt, which was too large for her, slipped down off her shoulder a bit and the one  
sleeve slid down to cover her hand slightly. As she began to roll the sleeve up again she  
spoke up.  
  
"So...."  
  
As D sat quietly by the fire he said after a moment,"You must be tired. You can  
use the bed if you like."  
  
She looked at him, the shirt still down off her shoulder,"That's ok I'm fine on a  
couch, and you've probably been traveling for a while so you need the good night's rest  
more than me."  
  
"I'll be here. If any of the restless dead happen to break through the wards, I'll have  
to deal with them,"he explained as Kat shuddered, thinking of the implications.  
  
"I'd help fight with you but.. I don't have any weapons,"she said as she looked  
down at the ground.  
  
D was silent then said,"Get some sleep. we have a long fight tomorrow."  
  
Kat played with a ring on her finger as her hand lay in her lap. She looked up at  
him then and asked,"But what about you? You've been... er well You'll have to fight  
without me for a bit..."  
  
She struggled to find some excuse but failed as D sat there in complete silence.  
  
She looked down and with a sigh said dejectedly,"Fine..."  
  
She carefully sat the flute in a safe place on a nearby table, fluffing the dress  
remains up to use as a pillow. With this done she curled up on the floor by the fire,  
snuggling her head down into the dress. D gave her a sidelong glance and shook his head,  
then turned back to watch the fire.  
  
She sat up a bit and looked at him as she explained,"If you're not going to be  
comfortable then I won't make myself any more so.. I'd feel bad after how nice you've  
been if you had to suffer an uncomfortable night while I was comfortable."  
  
"Your self sacrifice is admirable, but foolish,"D said quietly,"Sleep where you  
want. I'll be here."  
  
A slightly annoyed look crossed her face as she almost yelled at him,"You are  
probably the most stubborn, quiet guy I've ever met."  
  
When D didn't say anything in repy she continued as she shook her head,"Oh well.   
Not much I can do to change that is there..."  
  
She lay back down and snuggled into the dress again. As she began to drift into a  
sleep she quietly mumbled up,"Good night D..."  
  
In an equally quiet voice with a hint of some hidden emotion he replied,"Sleep  
well."  
  
She made a contented little noise and fell asleep after that. D simply sat there  
watching the fire, alerted to any noise around him. A few hours later she moved a little in  
her sleep, nothing out of the ordinary til an odd frightened look came over her face. D  
didn't really notice til she began mumbling a few incoherrant things and turned over a few  
times in rapid succession, not waking at all.  
  
At that point he merely glanced over at her, watching her for a moment. She  
mumbled a few things, mostly quiet cries of 'no', 'mother no' and 'leave her alone.' A  
few moments later another quiet cry escaped her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. D  
reached over and gently touched her shoulder and in her dream her agressor grabbed her  
shoulder. In the wakeful world she began to thrash as she did the same in her dream  
combining it with mutterings of 'get away from me', 'no more', 'leave me alone' and the  
like. As she began thrashing D caught her arm and shook her, trying to wake her. As the  
nightmare took a turn for the most horrifying part she woke suddenly, still thrashing for a  
moment in D's strong hands.  
  
As she looked straight ahead her eyes were wide, a few more tears had fallen from  
each and in D's hands she still shook a bit from the horror.   
  
D was silent then quietly said,"You had a nightmare."  
  
She closed her eyes and looked down, trying to slow her breathing as she  
whispered,"I have them all the time. One would think I'd be used to it after so long but...."  
  
As her voice trailed off she shook her head slightly, trying to erase some of the  
images. D sat in silence as she mostly calmed down though every so often she still  
shuddered a little as another vision surfaced for a moment. Finally she made eye contact  
with D and he saw her eyes had a haunted quality to them.  
  
She looked down again, somehow knowing he either didn't know what to say or  
wouldn't say anything. D instead sat up and with his hand still resting on her shoulder  
said,"Try and get some rest."  
  
Shaking her head she replied,"That's impossible now. I can't sleep after that. I can  
never sleep again after the nightmares come."  
  
"Tomorrow will be a difficult day,"D stated.  
  
She sighed and said,"I know, believe me, I wish I could sleep.. I wish I wasn't  
plagued with all these damned memories.. no... not memories.. nightmares. But I'm not  
that lucky."  
  
"Look not to the past for demons, but the future for answers,"D said, trying to  
find something to say to help her.  
  
Shaking her head she stood, letting his hand fall from her shoulder.  
  
"Somehow I knew you'd say something like that. I'll be ready to go in the  
morning when you are,"she said as she looked at him, then turned and picked up the flute.   
  
She went to sit in one of the chairs in the corner, sitting down and just staring at  
the small wooden flute as D merely nodded then turned back to the fire. As the night  
droned on towards morning the last words he heard her utter were a whisper.  
  
"Mother....Father......"  



	7. Chapter 6

Part 6:  
  
As dawn was rising several hours later D stood and stretched. He took a quick  
look around the inside and noted that Kat was sitting in the same chair in almost the same  
position. She had the flute in hand and looked in his direction when he looked at her. A  
moment later she sighed and turned back to the flute.   
  
"It's time,"he said simply.  
  
She stood and walked over to him, grabbing the dress on the way over.  
  
"Allright, I'm ready."  
  
D pushed the door open and total silence greeted them, the fire in the room dieing.   
Not one single sound was heard from the now almost complete darkness that stood before  
them. Kat stood behind him, having a very bad feeling about this strange silence.   
  
"We should go quickly,"D said in a whisper,"Follow me."  
  
"Allright,"she quietly replied and he grabbed her hand startling her somewhat.  
  
As D kept a strong hold on her hand he ran forward into the darkness, and quickly  
made his way to the stairs. As he almost drug her upthe staircase into daylight they both  
heard a terrible scream coming closer to the trapdoor. Before whatever caused the scream  
could escape D slammed the lid down keeping it inside.  
  
Somewhat shaken Kat started,"What the hell....."  
  
"I told you. Things live down there best not disturbed,"D explained.  
  
"Then how come they didn't bother us at all other than that,"she asked as she gave  
him one of those 'at least explain this' looks.  
  
D merely shrugged and replied,"I don't know."  
  
She merely stated to which D nodded,"Well, This has certainly been quite an  
eventful past couple weeks."  
  
As they walked out of the abbey a howl was heard in the distance then another that  
seemed closer. D glanced quickly from side to side and swiftly said,"Not wolves."  
  
He ran to his horse pulling her along as he quickly ordered,"Come. Quickly."  
  
She let him drag her to the horse but as they arrived at the horse the sound of  
running feet grew closer. D quickly untied the horse and mounted it, pulling her up behind  
him. As she was pulled up coming up infront of them where they were most likely to ride  
off to was a large group of villagers coming through the trees.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
D cursed as he saw that some were on horseback, most had weapons and they had  
dogs as well.  
  
"Hold on,"he ordered her as she peered around his massive armor and cloak to see  
them.  
  
"Oh no,"she managed to utter as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held  
on tightly.  
  
D drew his sword and turning his horse charged the oncoming peasants. Coming  
up from a few other directions though were more villagers some armed with guns and the  
like, more of this group rode on horseback.  
  
As D charged the men someof them held up pitchforks to stop the horse either by  
D's command or by killing it. In response D swung his sword in wide arcs trying to push  
them back and away. The villagers though pushed forward a few more wielding  
pitchforks and some with torches, those behind and to the sides closed in even more.On  
his own horse was the Mayor with a gun at his side, torch in one hand reigns in the other.  
  
"Hunter! Stop where you are!" he shouted at D in a commanding voice.  
  
D's horse reared back and he swatted away some of the pitchforks getting too  
close, standing quietly sword ready.  
  
Kat tried to hide herself behind D, trying to wrap the excess of his cape around  
herself to keep from the sight as the men behind her began advancing on her.  
  
"You have the girl with you,"the Mayor said, not asking, stating coldly and to the  
point,"Give her to us and we will let you go free."  
  
Behind D Kat whimpered slightly, pushing herself furthur into D's back to hide  
herself.  
  
"No," D stated firmly and calmly.  
  
"It is no matter,"the Mayor said as his horse snorted and stamped a foot,"We will  
get her one way or another."  
  
"Begone,"D said,"Or you will all die at the hands of the count."  
  
As he said that suddenly he felt her hands ripped away from his cloak and waist as  
she was drug down from the horse by the villagers. She let out a cry of horror and  
struggled against the men, trying to escape, til one of them pressed a blade to her throat.  
  
"Do you see hunter,"the Mayor said with a sick smirk on his face,"We have won."  
  
D jumped off his horse, landing silently on the wet earth as he said,"If you kill her,  
you all will die."  
  
The mayor merely looked at D and then stated,"She's a half vampire, and the  
count's next little whore."  
  
"This is not negotiable,"D said and in an even firmer tone continued,"Let her go."  
  
"She would have died anyway once you killed the count,"the Mayor said, the  
sickening smirk growing.  
  
"Let her go, or I will leave you all to the count. I doubt the next hunter will be as  
powerful as me,"D said in an almost warning tone but still used a firm voice.  
  
The Mayor gave him a questioning look as he cocked his head, the sickening smirk  
disappearing for a moment.  
  
"Why are you so intent on saving the little wretch?"  
  
He asked then continued,"She's just as bad as the nobles, she's a half vampire.   
She has to die."  
  
"It's not your job to question me,"D said calmly,"Leave this place."  
  
"I'm afraid nothing you say will change her fate,"the Mayor replied, the sickening  
smirk returning and when D said nothing the Mayor shouted to the men holding her.  
  
"Find a nice dry tree and tie her to it, tightly mind you."  
  
As the Mayor spoke D removed his gloves. When the men moved the sword from  
her throat she let loose with cries of fear and protest, struggling as they drug her to a  
nearby tree. Watching and not hestitating D raised his hand towards the men holding her.   
The wind picked up, and a huge gust of wind knocked the men down, leaving her standing  
there. After the men were taken care of D leapt into the air, landing silently beside her as  
he gave a sharp order to the angry mob.  
  
"Return to your homes. This is not your battle."  
  
The Mayor's face twisted with anger as he ordered some of the farmers forward.   
At the sight of more men coming after her Kat practically collapsed at D's side as the men  
closed in again. Drawing his sword again D swung it dangerously close to them, forcing  
them back and away from the two of them.  
  
"Don't you understand hunter.. she HAS to die,"the Mayor shouted at D angrilly.  
  
D's only response was a quick flick of his wrist and a single throwing knife  
whistled through the air, cutting off the mayor's speech as it lodged firmly in his throat.   
While all this went on Kat, still frightened and almost in shock from all that was happening  
didn't notice the men sneaking up behind her again. D didn't notice them either as he  
watched the mayor try and continue to order around the villagers as he pulled the knife  
out of his throat. The blood flowed freely and quickly and a few gurgles later he was  
dead, fallen off his horse and landing with a loud thud.  
  
Suddenly, hearing the men's shoes make a few sounds, D whirled around seeing  
the men coming near Kat. He growled angrilly at them and they backed off, a few of them  
fleeing in terror. As all this was going on most of the villagers had rushed to the aid of the  
now deceased Mayor and those that still hung around were slowly leaving and completely  
ignoring D and Kat. A few moments later almost all of them were gone, casting wary  
glances to the two hunters as they rode or walked off.   
  
Kat still sat in a somewhat shaking mass by D's feet. Quickly reaching down he  
pulled her up, half dragging, half carrying her back towards the abbey and with a whistle  
the horse followed it's master.  



	8. Chapter 7

Part 7:  
  
As D half drug half carried her to the abbey he could feel her shaking as she clung  
tightly to him. Pulling her into the safety of the stone walls he sat her down in the relative  
corner. It was then that he noticed a few trails of blood ran down her throat from healed  
cuts from the blade. Still clinging tightly to him D was forced to stay kneeling beside her   
and he looked down at her and in a reassuring voice said,"You're ok now..."  
  
She nodded her head and mumbled an answer of 'I know' but barely lessened her  
grip. Finally as she struggled to calm herself she lessened her grip a bit and D quietly  
brushed the hair from her face, pulling back slightly but not letting go of her.  
  
"I was just so scared back there.... I couldn't even fight back to try and save myself  
or do anything......"  
  
Her voice trailed off and D simply said, emotion hidden beneath his voice but  
somewhat noticeable,"The villagers won't trouble you anymore, don't worry."  
  
She looked up at him, into his eyes, her face relatively calm as she simply stated," I  
told you they wanted to burn me.  
  
As she said it a tear rolled down her cheek and she shuddered again, thinking of  
what would have happened if D hadn't interjected and saved her again. D pulled closer to  
her and said again in a reassuring voice,"You're safe now."  
  
"Thank you again... for saving me yet again,"she said as she gave him a warm  
smile to which D merely nodded.  
  
Suddenly though she had a burst of confidence and got closer to him, moving her  
arms from holding on to lightly hugging him as she whispered to him,"Without you I'd  
probably be dead by now."  
  
D was silent and after a moment tentatively placed his arms around her lightly.   
She tightened the hug a bit as she once again realized how close she came to death, the  
torches flickering again in her mind's eye. She shook a little bit and in response D held her  
a little closer, as if trying to stop her shaking.  
  
"I almost died today,"she whispered extremely quietly, so quietly that even as  
close as he was to her, D could barely hear it,"And you saved me."  
  
She lessened her grip and pulled back a bit, looking at him with a questioning look.   
D turned to look at her, his eyes staring into her own.  
  
Quietly she asked him,"D. Please answer honestly. Why did you risk yourself in  
there for me? You could have been killed like they planned for me."  
  
D didn't say anything in response, merely continuing to stare into her eyes and  
without warning or conscious thought she suddenly took a bold step. Kat leaned forward  
and gently brushed her lips across his in a short kiss. Pulling back a bit once she realized  
what she'd just done she looked down and blushed, becoming extremely self conscious,  
unable to find a thing to say in her defense or for an explanation.  
  
Much to her surprise though D slid his hand around the back of her neck and  
pulled her face gently up to look at him. He then leaned forward and kissed her deeply,  
finally giving in to the emotions that he fought so well to hide. She gently laid one of her  
hands on his cheek as she responded to the kiss whole heartedly.  
  
D gently pulled away, looking down into her eyes as her hand remained on his  
cheek, laying there gently. She just looked up at him, quietly regarding him, waiting for  
what she thought would come next. Her guess almost coming completely true she slowly  
pulled her hand away, her eyes going downward as D was silent.  
  
He started to speak at one point but stopped,"I..."  
  
She mumbled quietly in response,"Sorry... I shouldn't... I.."  
  
She trailed off into silence and looked up at him againfor a moment trying to see  
what he was thinking. D stared down at the ground though, well hidden behind his hat.   
Kat just looked down again and whispered quietly, her voice thick with emotion,"D..  
I'm... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have........ I'm sorry"  
  
As she finished saying this she went to pull away from him and shrink back into he  
corner more when suddenly to her surprise D's hand reached out to her, resting gently on  
her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"D.. I.."  
  
He sat silently contemplating and after a moment of the silence she sighed quietly  
and went to move out of the corner and stand. In response D stood himself and took a  
half step back, still close to her now standing form. As she wrapped her arms around  
herself tightly she asked quietly,"So... What now?"  
  
"We prepare,"D stated simply.  
  
Kat merely replied with a quiet,"Allright..."  
  
She turned to walk out of the abbey ruins, her back to him as to help hide her  
emotions which threatened to spill over any moment. D walked to a corner of the ruined  
abbey, pulling aside a soaked canvas cloth and retrieved his supplies.  
  
As she slowed her walk to a stop she suddenly felt a pair of ghostly hands wrap  
around her and she felt D behind her. She turned her head sideways as much as she could  
to look up at him, tilting it back to account for the height difference. Looking down at her  
D's eyes met her own finding understanding as he pulled her closer to himself. With a  
smile she snuggled closer to him in his arms.  
  
As they cuddled D's face suddenly melted away, a haunting laughter filling the  
grove. Strange tendrils of darkness reached out and took hold of her, holding her tightly  
to the body that had moments ago looked like D's as they quickly flew up into the air.   
Letting out a terrified shriek she looked for D but only heard the sound of footsteps  
running through the leaves incredibly fast. The thing holding her pushed it's way into her  
mind, speaking in a raspy voice,"I was the Mayor. I was D. Perhaps now I'll be you."  
  
Letting out a bloodcurlding scream as she shrieked,"LET ME GO YOU  
BASTARD! D! HELP!"  
  
Clearing the treeline another voice was heard.  
  
"Perhaps not,"D said in his same cold monotone.  
  
"Hunter,"the thing started,"If you kill me, she will fall and die."  
  
D was silent and the thing's faceless head turned towards D as they stared at each  
other for what seemed like an eternity. Then with lightning fast motion they sprang at  
each other and Kat was dropped. With the ground coming into view much much to fast  
for comfort she let out a scream and D flew past the thing with lightning speed, diving and  
catching her seconds before she would have hit the ground. He caught a branch and  
swung to the safety of a nearby tree.  
  
She looked at him and with a sigh of relief said,"Thanks."  
  
D looked down at her, his face a mix of worry and sorrow as she looked up at him  
her own face lost the scared look and a relieved one took it's place.   
  
Silence permeated the air for a moment til D spoke up,"I... should have protected  
you."  
  
"It's allright,"Kat said then explained,"You've been protecting me all this time, I  
should be able to protect myself better."  
  
She looked down a bit, embarassed at her seeming lack of ability to take care of  
herself. Suddenly D pulled her close to himself and jumped down from the tree. They  
landed arm in arm on the ground below where she looked up at him and smiled. Looking  
down at her he gave her a slightly confused look and she simply continued smiling as she  
reached out and hugged him. Returning the hug after seperating again they both glanced  
up to the trees. The creature was gone by now and D simply said,"One of the counts  
minions. A shapeshifter."  
  
"I have to find it destroy it... to protect us,"she whispered as she took a step  
towrads the tree.  
  
"We will destroy it together,"D suggested to which Kat nodded and simply  
replied,"Very well."  
  
She looked at him and asked,"Do you have a weapon I could borrow for now?"  
  
He nodded in reply and went over to his horse, reaching in and retrieving a well  
polished short sword. She walked over to him and looked at it as he held it.  
  
"Nice,"she said with a smile.   
  
D examined it for a moment then handed it to her, asking,"Is this suitable?"  
  
She tested the weight of it and got comfortable with it as she replied,"Yes. Quite."  
  
Smiling she turned back towards the trees and looked to where the thing had been.  
  
Letting out a sigh she said quietly,"Dammit.. You'd think these monsters would  
have a little backbone."  
  
When D remained silent she continued, shaking her head a little, her hair fanning  
out a bit.  
  
"Then again, I'm no better. Relying on someone else to keep saving my ass,"she  
muttered as D readied the horse for travel.  
  
She sheathed the sword then and hung it at her side off a piece of her dress rope  
belt. She turned to face him as he led the horse over to her. Looking up at him her eyes  
met his that were mostly hidden under the hat and he glanced at her momentarily then hid  
under the hat again.  
  
"More of the count's minions will arrive here soon. We should go,"he stated  
calmly and quietly.  
  
"You're right,"she said,"Where to now? I don't think I'm ready to go to the castle  
yet. I still don't feel like my old self. Sorry."  
  
"Training grounds. We will be safer there,"D stated simply.  
  
"Allright,"she replied as he pulled the horse over to her and climbed on. He  
extended a hand down to her and she got on the horse behind him with his help. D  
glanced once over his shoulder at her then took off into the woods, the early morning  
mists hiding them from any would-be followers.  



	9. Chapter 8

Part 8:  
  
"D.. How did you end up infront of it so soon?" She asked,"I mean. You were just  
suddenly there, out of nowhere..."  
  
Her voice trailed off and D shrugged,"I sensed it's presence."  
  
"Oh,"she replied quietly,"That makes sense."  
  
An awkward silence fell over them and she didn't attempt to break it, riding  
quietly on the horse behind him as she nibbled on her bottom lip a bit.   
  
D simply said,"The spirits will help us. The forest is angered by the presence of the  
count."  
  
She sighed quietly, as she replied,her voice thick with hidden emotion,"Oh.. ok.  
How long til we reach this training ground you spoke of?"  
  
"A few minutes."  
  
"Good."  
  
She barely held on to his cape instead of around his waist like she had a few times  
before, her balance keeping her from falling. A few minutes later they arrived at a  
clearing, a high-walled but small castle with it's gate open standing before them.  
  
She looked up at it and quietly commented,"Nice."  
  
"There are many spirits here. Be careful where you step,"D said as he stopped the  
horse before the castle and got off.  
  
"Ok,"she said as she watched him then looked around, examing the place as she  
got off the horse herself.  
  
She followed him inside into the courtyard, the mists parting, swirling into strange  
wisps in the air, as they walked in. Kat continued looking around, as she followed D,  
stopping beside him as a strange man like shape formed infront of them. She turned her  
attention to it as it spoke.  
  
"Why have you brought the young one here?"  
  
D bowed to the spirit and answered,"She wishes to train to defeat the count,  
Hida-sama. "  
  
Nodding the spirit then turned to look Kat over. She looked straight ahead,  
remaining deathly quiet, almost unsure of what to say. After a moment the spirit began to  
materialize, changing from the small man sized shadow to a large and tall man, easily 6  
foot tall and at least 250 pounds. He wore armor of an antique style, reminiscent of a crab  
shell, spiked and dull red. Kat's eyes widened a bit as she looked up at him. On his  
shoulder she saw a massive spiked tetsubo which fit in his hand like a toothpick.  
  
"So you wish to learn to fight?" He asked simply.  
  
Very quietly she replied, hoping it to be an acceptable answer and not sound rude.  
  
"I have knowledge of fighting already. I'd like to learn more so that I might stand  
a chance against the count."  
  
As he looked down at her, he said,"Show me your stance."  
  
She swallowed a little nervously, looking at the man again then she took her  
normal fighting stance. Her feet were the standard distance apart, her sword unsheathed  
and slanted infront of her.  
  
"I just wish I still had my own sword,"she quietly mumbled to herself.   
  
The spirit watched her for a moment then rested his testubo on the ground, leaning  
on it.   
  
"You have a lot to learn,"he said simply.  
  
She lowered her stance and looked at him as he commanded,"Drop your sword."  
  
Doing as he asked she just continued looking at him.  
  
"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step,"the spirit said as he  
leaned his tetsubo against a wall.   
  
They spent several hours training, the first thing he taught her was several hand to  
hand techniques which came rather easily for her. Her training in the past coming back  
and helping her quickly learn the kobo ichi kai, a deadly style of martial arts used when  
fighting oni and other creatures of the night. After this, they moved into progressively  
larger weapons, first knives, then staves, then swords. All the techniques she was shown  
different from her previous teaching, as these new techniques were not designed to fight  
men, but to fight monsters.   
  
After several hours the spirit stopped and asked,"Is there anything else you need  
before you are ready to defeat the count?"  
  
Quietly and politely she said,"Might I ask. Do you have any swords that would be  
similar to what I'm used to using? A No-dachi."  
  
"Hmm mine is too large. There may be another in the Kyuden armory though."  
  
She looked up at him, a small smile creeping across her face and a few moments  
later another smaller spirit runs up, carrying a sword wrapped in cloth. When it is  
unfolded he hands her an old, unpolished no-dachi. It weighed a bit more than she was  
used to and was still very sharp. Thanking the smaller spirit she tested it's weight, a smile  
on her face as she looked at it.  
  
"Much more so what I'm used to,"she said quietly, the smaller spirit disappearing  
into the mists. As her smile disappeared for a moment she vowed to make Rugen pay  
even more if her own sword was damaged in anyway.  
  
"We have no saya for it, my apologies,"the spirit who trained her said.  
  
She looked at him as she held the sword, blade pointed to the ground,"It's  
allright... I do admit though it's a bit heavier than my own."  
  
"The Hida clan was not accustomed to warriors of your...stature,"he explained.  
  
"I see,"she calmly replied,"I thank you for finding me a weapon similar to my  
own."  
  
The spirit bowed slightly as he said,"If you will not be needing anything I will  
return to my brothers."  
  
Bowing to show her respect and thanks she replied,"I don't believe I'll be needing  
anything else."  
  
The spirit nodded and faded into the mist, leaving her alone in the center of the  
training grounds. As she turned to face the entrance she looked for D. She found him  
sitting quietly sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall near the entrance.  
  
************************Meanwhile During Her Training**********************  
  
As D sits there waiting for her to complete her training a voice reached up to his  
ears.  
  
"Do you mind not suffocating me for once? Someone might think you're trying to  
get rid of me... "  
  
"Someone might,"D said simply as he removed his gloves.  
  
"Ah.. That's much better,"the symbiot said as it grinned and laughed a little as it  
took a nice breath of fresh air.  
  
"What do you want?" D asked it quietly, his voice showing that he really wasn't  
pleased to deal with the symbiot in his left hand.  
  
"Awww.. That's hardly a friendly way to ask how I'm doing,"the symbiot said in a  
semi scolding semi mocking voice,"Really D. You should be a little friendlier. That way  
you don't completely alienate all that you meet."  
  
As D said nothing in reply the symbiot laughed and then continued,"Especially that  
girl."  
  
"I'd think you liked her, talking like that,"D said with a smirk.  
  
The symbiot grinned at him and with a chuckle said,"She is quite pretty..."  
  
Receiving no response from D it continued,"Oh come down off your high horse  
D... You like her, I know you do... You wouldn't get so close to her sometimes if you  
didn't."  
  
D was silent again so the symbiot finished it's tirade,"Why she's even a half breed  
like you."  
  
It paused then changed it's voice to sound more feminine and romantic,"Oh what a  
cute little couple you'd make."   
  
Using it's regular tenor voice again it laughed and D merely asked,his voice having  
a slight edge to it,"Do you need to be put away again?"  
  
"Oh fine... If you just want to be Mr. Anti social miserable guy. I can't stop you.   
But I for one would like someone else to talk to.. She seems friendly enough too,"the  
symbiot said with an annoyed tone, dropping it as he continued,"She's tried several times  
to talk to you."  
  
"I'm not exactly in the business of settling down,"D reminded the symbiot.  
  
"Need I remind you that you did once so far for a bit... After you went back to  
stay with Doris,"it stated, no mockery in it's voice for once leaving it a calm statement to  
merely remind D of the past events.  
  
D was silent and it continued,"Besides, she's a dhampire also... she probably  
doesn't want to settle down and raise a family or anything yet anyways. She probably  
would at least be satisfied to be friends with you, although it's quite obvious she likes you  
as more than a friend... too bad you've probably alienated her."  
  
"That isn't your concern,"D stated firmly.  
  
"I'm living in your hand, I think it is partially my concern,"it said in a slightly snide  
tone,"Besides. I'm sure your father didn't mean for you to be miserable your whole life."  
  
As D began to put the gloves back on he simply said,"I think that's enough out of  
you."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The symbiot shouted,pausing then speaking again.  
  
"Wait. Oh come on D. At least hear what I have to say completely before you  
start trying to suffocate me again. Think about this carefully... Would this bother you so  
much if at least part of it wasn't true? Just think about it."  
  
D finished pulling the glove on without another word as he listened to the symbiot  
mutter a few things about suffocating and how he's going to get back at D someday for all  
of this.  
  
It was then that Kat walked over to him, greeting him with a calm face. She didn't  
even have a smile on her face, the no-dachi strapped to her back.  
  
"Hi,"she said quietly.  
  
D stood slowly and looked up to see her,"Are you prepared?"  
  
At that point a muffled voice interjected,"Ready and raring to go!"  
  
A short chuckle was heard after that as D casually leaned against the wall,  
squishing his left hand against it.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she turned her head around looking around a bit then back to  
D with a questioning look,"Did you just say something?"  
  
"No,"he said quickly,"Shall we proceed?"  
  
"Ok I guess,"she said as she looked at him with a semi odd look then shook her  
head, walking past him and infront of him to the horse.   
  
Somehow, even though it was squished against the wall the symbiot managed to  
whistle and Kat turned to look at D.   
  
The questioning look was on her face again as she said,"I know I heard someone  
behind me whistle."  
  
D was silent and put his hand in his cloak, proceeding to choke the symbiot as he  
walked quickly past her to her horse. She watched him carefully with a hand on her hip as  
she saw him fighting with his hand as he rushed past.   
  
"D is everything allright?" she asked following him to the horse.  
  
"Yes,"D said quickly as she heard choked sounds coming from in his cloak.  
  
"Help....dear..god..."the symbiot said in choked, spaced out word,"He's trying....  
to kill me....."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, as a slightly concerned look came  
over her face.  
  
"No,"D said quickly and quietly.  
  
The choked sounds and muffled spaced out words continued though,"Ignore....  
what.. he says.... help me!! Ack..."  
  
"Shut up already,"D ordered firmly as he let it go.  
  
Kat looked at him, a slightly irritated look on her face,"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Not you,"D said simply, looking at her.  
  
She put her hands on her hips,"Then who?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Actually I think I do..."  
  
D sighed and shook his head as he removed his gloves. Kat walked over to him  
and they both could hear the symbiot whispering,"Closer closer closer..."  
  
D held his hand up to her and as she drew closer she saw the face on it, a  
somewhat surprised look crossing her face.  
  
"Hi,"the symbiot said cheerfully with a grin.  
  
She just looked at it for a moment then moved closer saying in a voice full of  
curiosity,"What the...?"  
  
D was silent and the symbiot spoke up again with a grin.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. So to speak. I'm the friendly one of the two of  
us."  
  
She laughed quietly a bit,and looked up at D as she spoke with a grin,"I could  
agree with you there. You certainly seem more sociable."  
  
D was silent then and put his gloves back on as the symbiot let out a short cry of  
'Hey! I don't want this thing back on!"  
  
"We should go,"D said simply.  
  
"I guess,"she said stepping closer to him,"To the castle then?"  
  
D nodded simply as he mounted the horse then pulled her up. Without so much as  
another word he gave the horse a gentle snap of the reigns and they rode off towards the  
castle.  



	10. Chapter 9

Part 9:  
  
As they rode through the forest toward the castle an eerie mist seemed to lurk  
behind them, licking just at their heels.  
  
"I don't like the look of this,"Kat spoke up from her spot behind D on the  
horse,"It's like we're being herded there..."  
  
She looked back at the fog then to D again as he sat in silence watching around for  
any sign of the count's minions. It was then that the symbiot spoke up, his voice muffled  
by the glove.  
  
"She's right D. This is a bit odd."  
  
As if to prove their ominous feelings right a few rustling noises emerged from the  
surrounding woods and a low growl was heard as footsteps ran faster than they were  
riding. The running seemed to be heading away in the direction of the castle.  
  
"They know we're coming,"D stated simply.  
  
"I know,"she said as she looked at the surrounding shrubbery,"Hopefully we can  
deal with the little welcoming committee I'm sure we'll be getting."  
  
D was silent and a quick flash to the left caught her eye and from the corner of her  
eye she sees something flying down towards D at full force. D hadn't a chance to notice it  
before she shouted at him.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
D ducked and spurred the horse, pushing it to go faster and with his free hand he  
drew his sword, ready to strike at whatever was coming for them. As he drew his sword  
though he found Kat not behind him but landing on the ground, sword drawn, facing the  
thing as it stood just where D had been a moment earlier. He pulled the horse to a sudden  
stop, turning to face the shapeshifter as she stood there with her sword drawn. The  
shapeshifter suddenly launched itself at her, flying straight for her, with a mad laugh. It's  
own weapon, a two bladed sword, drawn and aimed for her chest.   
  
As it neared her she suddenly leapt off the ground and when it was almost directly  
under her she dropped, spearing it through the heart with her sword. Her feet landed on  
it's shoulders and it struggled for a moment then went limp. She pulled her sword out,  
stepping off the thing as she looked down on it without emotion. D stood still, watching  
her ready to help if she had needed it. As she looked around for any more attackers she  
sheathed her sword, and walked over to D.  
  
"Impressive,"he said simply.  
  
She nodded slightly then said,in a quiet voice,"Thanks."  
  
As she finished speaking a rustling was heard to the right, this time accompanied  
by giggling, stamping hooves and short whinies of terror.  
  
She turned quickly in the direction of the noise, a "Huh?" escaping her lips.  
  
"You performed well,"D said paying no attention to the noises,"We should go."  
  
She looked back at him for a moment as she said,"There's something over there  
though."  
  
Her voice sounded distant as she began to walk in the direction of the noise. D  
shrugged and walked over, following her. More giggling was heard as she seperated the  
bushes a bit to see a horse tied to a tree and a few imps poking it with sticks. The horse  
was a pitch black cyborg with saddle, bridle, bit and the works on it and as the imps poked  
it it reared back and tried to crush them under it's hooves.  
  
Quickly she moved around the shrubs and before they could all react and notice  
her she had her sword drawn and killed the one. The other two quickly turned at the short  
cry their friend gave and spotted her. D stood quietly watching as the two remaining imps  
got a sort of 'oh shit' look on their faces as they dropped the sticks. They stood about 2  
to 3 feet tall and were small scrawny puny things. With ease she killed the other two who  
were frozen with fear and then sheathing her sword went to the horse. She petted it's  
head gently to calm it and when it saw the imps gone it almost immediately calmed, letting  
out a contented snort.  
  
"Friend of yours?" D asked.  
  
She looked at him,"Yeah."  
  
D was silent as she untied the horse and went back around the bushes with him,  
walking the horse over to D. Motioning her head to the horse she explained.  
  
"He's Mycroft."  
  
At his name the horse snorted and seemed almost to nod it's head in response.  
  
"Why is he here in the woods?" D asked.  
  
"I couldn't exactly take him into the castle with me when I went after Rugen so I  
left him just outside under an outcropping which belonged to an old stable. I gave him  
feed and water and figured I'd be back after I took care of the count,"she explained, her  
voice trailing off as D stood in silence.  
  
D didn't reply so she continued,"I guess Rugen brought him out here... I don't  
understand why though.. Unless it was just for those imps to torment him and then  
something else to kill and eat him."  
  
D glanced around the grove, saying nothing as she shook her head and turned to  
the horse.  
  
"Sorry Mycroft,"she said quietly," I'll make it up to you though.. somehow."  
  
As she finished talking to the horse she quickly mounted Mycroft and walked him  
to D's saying to D,"C'mon."  
  
D remounted his horse and they rode onwards, no sound coming from the grove  
though at the castle they could hear wolves howling.   



	11. Chapter 10

Part 10:  
  
As she rode up along side him, keeping pace for the almost 20 minute ride it would  
take to get to the castle she spoke quietly to him.  
  
"So.."  
  
She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"So how're we going to do this and survive?" she asked quietly.  
  
D shrugged and replied,"Kill everything."  
  
They rode on silently, D carefully watching for more monsters as Kat looked at  
him out of the corner of her eye. She had many thoughts running through her head as she  
looked at his emotionless face. She sighed again and looked forward blurting one of the  
thoughts out before she really had time to think about it.   
  
"If he turns me, kill me. But no matter what.. if I die... could you leave at least  
one flower to mark my grave...."  
  
D was silent then said quietly, with determination in his voice,"You won't die."  
  
She looked at him and said,"Just promise me.. So I have that comfort going into  
this even if I have no others...."  
  
D slowed his horse to a walk as he firmly stated,"I'll protect you. No matter  
what."  
  
She slowed her horse down to just a little slower than his and shook her  
head,"That isn't going to be possible in that castle. You'll have to watch out for yourself  
as well as me and that's too much for you to have to worry about."  
  
D was silent then stated,"No. I will protect you."  
  
She stopped her horse, still looking at him.  
  
"It's too much even for you."  
  
"I won't let the count turn you. Ever."  
  
"D.. Just worry about taking care of the count. I can take care of myself probably,  
but if I can't. Well. Just leave one flower please. I mean it's not like I haven't had a full  
life,"she paused then whispered so he could barely hear it,"It's not like I have anything  
else in this world anyways..."  
  
D was silent then said with a voice barely masking his emotions,"A live as precious  
as yours deserves more than just one flower."  
  
She looked up at him, her face a mixture of surprise, sadness and shock.  
  
"I...."  
  
He slowed his horse to a stop and looked over at her. She seemed at a loss for  
words as she regarded him, her mouth opened and closed again. He remained silent and  
she finally broke the awkward silence.  
  
"D.. I...."  
  
As D stood there he suddenly heard the symbiot's voice quietly speak to him.  
  
"Just look at her. She's upset... you could go comfort her you know. Even if you  
won't admit that you like her as much as you do."  
  
D didn't say anything in return, he just sidled his horse up beside hers and reached  
his hand out to gently touch her cheek. She looked at his hand then at his face as if to see  
what he was thinking. At the same time as she searched his eyes she struggled to keep the  
pain from being evident in her eyes. The pain she felt from him basically brushing her off.   
D could see though that some of the pain was clearly there, able to be seen by anyone who  
looked at her, as well as confusion and her feelings for him. D was silent, his face an  
expression of sorrow and caring, unsure of what he should do next. Kat though was the  
one who bridged the gap and took a bold step. She leaned forward as much as she could  
without falling off her horse to hug him, even if it meant only for a moment til he pulled  
away. To her surprise though he returned the hug and at that moment both the horses  
seemed to step away simultaneously. They landed on the ground in a pile, and the horses  
just looked at them. If horses could express emotions they probably would have both  
worn smiles as they seemed to have brought the two together.  
  
As she realized the situation Kat blushed a light shade of red. D was quiet though  
a hint of a smile crossed his face as he realized the same thing as her. Laying on the  
ground she was there in his arms. Seeing the smile Kat looked at him almost incredulously  
for a moment then smiled her self as D looked up at her. When she realized the other fact  
that their bodies were so close she blushed a darker shade of red and in response D moved  
his face closer to hers, his eyes still locked onto hers. Her mouth opened slightly as if she  
was about to say something but her mind failed her as D leaned close and kissed her  
deeply, holding her small body close to his.  
  
She responded to the kiss, kissing him back while she moved her arms to hug him,  
her fingers playing in his hair. D closed his eyes as he kissed her more, letting all the  
bottled up emotions he was feeling flood out. She also held tightly to him, pressing their  
bodies closely together as his kisses traced down her cheek and over her neck, moving  
slowly over her pale skin. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she felt his lips moving over  
her neck and in response he gently pressed his fangs against her neck, careful not to break  
the skin. Kat opened her eyes again for a moment then closed them as she quietly  
whispered, while stroking his back.  
  
"D... I love you..."  



	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: It was just brought to my attention and I'm not sure how it happened but apparently another part of someone else's story was uploaded into mine. I did not write this new part and I'm not sure who did. All I know is. My apologies for this inconvenience and however it happened, let's hope it doesn't happen again.   
Teneshi  
  
Part 11:  
  
D was silent as he pulled away from her slightly. He looked into her eyes and his face spoke volumes. She looked at him her own eyes full of emotion including fear of being rejected.  
  
"I...I love you too,"D said quietly as he leaned forward to kiss her again.  
  
She returned the kiss with a newfound passion, and they held each other closely on the ground. As the cuddled one thing led to another and a short while later they curled up to sleep wrapped only in D's cloak.  
  
D laid there quietly as she slept, watching over her. As she slept though images haunted her dreams. The images of her past and what happened her nights til now surfaced and she mumbled quietly in her sleep.  
  
"No...get away...stop it.. no.."  
  
As she mumbled her hands went out as if to push some dream assailant away, a few tears falling from her eyes. D caught her hands, trying to calm her as he felt her body tensing. She continued mumbling as the nightmare continued.  
  
"No... I don't... I won't... love you... get away from me.."  
  
D knew she wasn't talking to him so he gently took a firmer grasp of her hands and in the dream she struggled a bit more. D shook her slightly, realizing what was goingon and he tried to wake her. With a final cry of 'No!' her eyes shot open and she froze for a moment, trying to figure out where she was. As she realized she was on the ground naked, curled up in D's cloak with him she relaxed. D looked at her and she returned the gaze, her eyes still wet from the few tears.  
  
"You had a nightmare,"he said, his voice more cautious than anything.  
  
"I...I know,"she whispered it and then suddenly broke her hands from his grasp, wrapping them around him tightly. Surprising him she buried her face in his chest and he gently wrapped his arms around her slowly.  
  
"D... whatever I said,"she explained, her voice slightly muffled,"It wasn't directed to you... please understand that... please.."  
  
D simply replied,"I know."  
  
She nodded slightly and said,"Good.... I'm glad you understand."  
  
Pulling back a bit she looked at him,"I suppose you want an explanation."  
  
Her voice was quiet and trailed off. D was silent in response and she looked down, avoiding his eyes as she continued.  
  
"I owe you an explanation at least. Allright. Well. This isn't easy for me to talk about, but I have to at some point. Better now than later."  
  
"As I told you earlier, my mother and I were taken into servitude by the count who killed my father. He was a sick vampire. Very sick, mentally I mean,"she explained as she removed her arms from him and wrapped them around herself tightly. She wanted only to protect herself from the memory and his possible rejection once he knew the truth.  
  
"Once,"she started,"Shortly after we were taken to his castle I heard my mother sobbing in our room. When I asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't tell me and I just guessed that he'd done something to her. Something ungentlemanly. I was right as it turned out."  
  
D was silent so she continued,"When I went after him, the first time I tried to kill him.. he...."  
  
She closed her eyes and whispered, her voice thick with emotion,"He did the same to me... On more than one occasion."  
  
A few tears ran down her cheek as she shivered again, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest. She looked straight forward to the ground as D put an arm around her.   
  
"We are all haunted by the demons of our past,"he said quietly and she looked at him, her face reflecting all the pain she grew up with as well as her love for him. D hugged her gently, kissing her forehead as she returned the hug, cuddling against him.  
  
After sitting for a few more minutes they both laid back down again, cuddling in each others arms as they fell asleep for a while. D was the first to wake, at twilight, with her curled in his arms sleeping, peacefuly for the first time in a long time, her face serene, she smiled as she slept. D quietly unwrapped her from him, shaking her softly to rouse her.  
  
"The sun falls,"he said as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched, yawning,"We should depart."  
  
She looked up at him as she said,"You're right..."  
  
D kissed her as he stood to get dressed, Kat following his example.  
  
She returned the kiss and grabbed her clothes, throwing them on quickly as she waited for D to finish clasping his cloak. As D finished dressing quickly he looked around to retrieve their weapons and horses. As Kat strapped the no-dachi to her back again she walked over to her horse which stood by his to their left near some trees. D followed her over and with a glance to her they mounted their horses.  
  
"Shall we go?" she asked and D nodded, snapping the reigns and heading to the castle at a quick pace. Kat followed suit and caught up with him, her horse easily outrunning his and she arrived at the bridge to the castle first. She waited for him and as he rode up he stopped quietly at the bridge. Looking at him she dismounted, grabbing a small bag from the saddlebags.  
  
"We have to be careful crossing the bridge,"she explained as she knelt down and gathered a bag full of loose dirt.  
  
Standing she continued,"Most of it's an illusion. One wrong step and it's crunch or splat on the rocks below."  
  
She took the reigns of her horse in her hand, wrapping them around her upper arm as she said to him,"You can stay on your horse. Just follow me and be careful."  
  
"Horses will be no use inside the castle,"D stated quietly,"We should leave them here."  
  
"No,"she said, shaking her head,"They're safter over there. Look to your left."  
  
She pointed to where three horse skulls, picked clean to the bone by wolves and forest monsters sat atop piles of other bones.   
  
"The monsters rarely cross the bridge and odds are they'll fall before making it over."  
  
"Of course you're welcome to leave your horse here if you really want to risk it,"she said her voice trailing off.  
  
D was silent and simply led his horse across the chasm following her carefully. As Kat went across the bridge she threw a little bit of the dirt ahead of her, carefully picking her steps. After making it across slowly she put the bag of dirt away and tethered the horse in the old barn remnants like before. She motioned for D to do the same as she walked to the wall, feeling for the small doorway that was hidden in it. The entire castle had an ancient look to it though it was hardly in disrepair. D tethered his horse next to her own and followed close behind her, drawing his sword. Finding the door she pushed it open gently she peeked in, her own sword drawn at this point.   
  
She whispered to him,"Once we're through here we'll be on the first floor. To the left is a staircase leading upstairs and there are a couple rooms to the right. Beneath the stairs is another room, a storage closet of sorts."  
  
As they exited the tunnel with no problems a small hall came into view. The staircase was indeed tot he left and to the right were two doors not counting the door to the storage closet beneath the stairs. D glanced carefully up and down the staircase as Kat went over to the door and opened it. She held her sword defensively as she peered inside but found nothing there except a map and a small pile of clothing. D looked at the two things curiously as Kat spoke up.  
  
"My clothes,"she whispered as she handed him the map to which D nodded and accepted.   
  
She looked at him as she said,"No offense but it'll be easier for me to fight in clothes that really fit me so..."  
  
Her voice trailed off and D stepped out of the room, keeping a watch for any guards but none were found. A few moments later she emerged D's clothes folded and her own outfit of skin tight black pants, knee high boots with heels, a short tight black tank top and a black cape lined in purple clasped to her outfit's shoulders by purple stones and pushed back off her shoulders. On her arms were two black armlets adorned with a purple jewel on each, her hair pulled back now with an ornate silver tie of metal and a silver belt around her waist that hung at an angle. D looked her over then at the clothes in her hand.  
  
"Leave them,"he said simply.  
  
She nodded and sat them back in the room, emerging again with the no-dachi the spirits gave her strapped to her back.   
  
"Now I just need my own sword back,"she said quietly.  
  
"Where is it?" D asked.  
  
"I don't know,"she replied,"It could be anywhere in here."  
  
"Perhaps we should just concentrate on the Count for the time being,"D suggested.  
  
"Yeah,"she said with a nod and motioned to the stairs,"I ran into him upstairs as I was working my way up last time. It seems odd I know but his coffin might be up there. I know when I was here last I checked the basments and it wasn't down there then."  
  
D nodded and said,"Perhaps we will catch him still asleep."  
  
"Perhaps,"she stated,"But I doubt it..."  
  
D was silent and she began moving to the stairs, unsheathing her sword again to have it ready. As they reached the bottom stair there was a mocking laughter from behind them and as they turned they faced the now open door to the sitting room. Inside they could see a dark shape sitting, waiting, and laughing.  



	13. Chapter 12

Part 12:  
  
Standing with their swords unsheathed they both watched as the dark shape in the  
parlor stood and gestured them to enter.   
  
"Come in..." a voice said, revealing the man as the count.  
  
D glanced around carefully, then walked slowly toward the count, Kat walking  
slowly behind him. As they entered the room the doors closed behind them slowly, not  
slamming and a fire roared to life in the fireplace.  
  
"Never let it be said I'm not hospitable to my guests,"the count said with a smirk,  
then noting Kat's sword out also he turned and spoke to her,"Dear do put that away  
before you hurt yourself. After all, we can't have you all sliced up for our wedding night."  
  
Kat glanced at D then to the count, giving one last glance to D she slowly  
complied, mumbling under her breath the whole time. D stopped several feet away as he  
kept his eyes fixed on the count.   
  
"Do sit hunter,"the count said as he motioned to one of three chairs by the fire in a  
semi circle.  
  
D stood unmoving as he said,"Why don't we dismiss the formalities."  
  
Kat stopped just behind D, half hidden as she placed a hand on his arm gently so  
the count couldn't see.  
  
Sighing rather irritably the count said,"You'd rather see me as a tyranical lord  
then? Here I was taught to be courteous to guests.. Even somewhat uninvited ones who  
act ungentlemanly with my future bride."  
  
"You seem to have been less than courteous with the villagers. And with Kat. It is  
time for you to pay,"D said as the count smirked.  
  
Kat blushed slightly, standing straighter as the count continued,"Yes.. I know what  
you two did."  
  
His voice had no anger to it, rather a sick fascination as he continued,"And as for  
what I do. I am lord of these lands. I've owned them for thousands of years. The  
villagers agreed to my terms when they came here. Now they are dissatisfied."  
  
"You own them no longer,"D said simply.  
  
He shook his head and walked to a curtained off part of the room.  
  
"I grow tired of this hunter,"the count said, taking a cord in his hands,"I haven't  
time to waste on you when I should be concentrating on what's important. My darling  
little dhampire bride."  
  
With a sickening smirk he opened the curtains as he continued,"Isn't this a pretty  
gown... You'll look so nice in it for the wedding."  
  
Inside the curtained alcove was an exact replica of her mother's wedding gown  
and when Kat saw it she took a step back, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
D was silent though and with a click he slipped his sword from it's scabbard an  
inch.  
  
"Shall we finish this?"  
  
He asked the count who just turned to look at him.  
  
"What do you think hunter? It seems she's rather speechless. I mean what do you  
think of the dress. I will fight you in due time."  
  
D glanced to Kat momentarily then back to the count and his mad ravings. Kat  
meanwhile had started to speak up from her shocked silence.   
  
"That's... the dress..."  
  
"Yes.. I was there the day they wed and that other time you saw me there... Pity  
your father didn't see eye to eye with my plan though,"the count explained.  
  
Kat stepped forward boldly, her own hand going to the sword on her back as she  
asked,"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your father didn't want to set up an arranged marriage for you like most nobles  
did with their children so,"he paused and gave a little roll of his eyes, his tone of voice  
letting on that he didn't care as he finished nonchalantly,"I had him removed from the  
picture."  



	14. Chapter 13

Part 13:Conclusion  
  
D was silent as Kat stared at him and drew her sword quickly.  
  
"You weren't the one who killed him,"she said,"I killed the noble who killed him."  
  
The count interupted her,"No.. but I paid the nobel who did well..."  
  
"Though I didn't approve of what he did to you. Ah well. You're all mine now so  
what does it matter,"the count said waving a hand in a dismissing manner.  
  
"She's yours no longer,"D said firmly.  
  
Kat's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him.  
  
"You bastard,"she cursed,"You caused my mother and I a world of pain and took  
my father from me. For that I will see you pay."  
  
"On the contrary hunter,"the count said, ignoring what Kat said for the  
moment,"She is mine."  
  
The count then turned to her and simply said,"You'll forget your anger soon  
enough. Besides, I always did find girls with a temper more fun."  
  
Kat continued her advance on the count, taking two steps forward as she distanced  
herself from D. She took another step forward after the count and he grinned, not at all  
frightened of her as she neared with sword drawn, ready to seperate him into several tiny  
pieces. D stood still in the background, watching her advance. It was then that the count  
began laughing, and as she took one more step he made a swift motion with his hand and  
6 silver arrows shot out of the wall behind D towards his back.   
  
Hearing the whistling of the arrows D drew his sword and quicky spun around,  
slicing them down out of the air. Though as he was dealing with the arrows the count  
quickly took a cheap shot and threw one of D's own throwing knives at him. It hit his  
arm and sunk in a bit as Kat watched in horror, unable to do anything. She then rushed to  
D's side as the count just stood and laughed maniacally. D turned to look at the laughing  
madman, holding the wound on his arm and as Kat looked up at him he saw her eyes a  
brighter shade of purple, seemingly on the edge of glowing.   
  
She watched D for a moment longer, the count still laughing in the background  
and D could see her losing an internal battle with her vampiric nature to destroy threats.   
Growing continually more aggrivated her teeth clenched together, her fangs growing  
slightly as she growled at the count.  
  
Anger permeated every word as she spoke to him slowly and coldly,"You had my  
family destroyed and now you dare hurt the man I love...."  
  
Still standing with her back to him the count stopped laughing.  
  
"Give it a few years. You'll forget about him and your anger,"he said simply as if  
it didn't even matter, tossing his head back and laughing again.  
  
D pulled the knife from his arm with a hiss, dropping it to the floor and as he  
looked up he saw Kat launch herself at the count. In almost one fluid motion she had  
turned, sprung for the count with her sword drawn and cleanly sliced off his arm, slicing  
his side a bit as well. The count abruptly stopped laughing as he found her sword pressed  
to his throat, and his arm missing.   
  
His face was full of anger and outrage as he glared at her. Her face was still cold  
and cruel, her eyes a vibrant purple and she pressed the sword slowly against his throat,  
cutting the skin agonizingly slowly. D watched silently as his arm healed. The count  
looked at her and barely managed to speak, the sword too close for comfort.  
  
"You little wretch. You think you can destroy me so easily?"   
  
Swifly as if he teleported he moved from having the sword against his neck to  
being behind her and bringing his fists down like a hammer on the back of her head. She  
couldn't dodge it though and she staggered forward a bit, stumbling as the count drew a  
sword he had on his own back. D still had his sword out and watched the count carefully  
as she regained her balance and turned to find the count with a sword pointed at her. The  
sword he held was her own weapon.   
  
"Look familiar?"   
  
The count asked, then said simply,"I've grown quite fond of it."  
  
As the count stood there for a moment watching her he suddenly glanced to D  
then charged him, sword ready to run D through. D quickly blocked the count's attack,  
flipping back and away he landed near the door. Kat took advantage of the count's  
attention to D and rushed up behind him slicing down his back. She split his cape and his  
back open as he quickly turned and sliced the sword at her. It ended up cutting her one  
arm but in that moment she took the opportunity and ran the sword through his chest,  
piercing his heart.  
  
"But... How...,"the count said as he coughed up blood,"You were.... so easy... to  
defeat... before."  
  
As he said this D walked calmly towards the count and raised his sword.  
  
"No,"Kat said as she looked at D,"Let me.. For my family. Please."  
  
D nodded and lowered his sword. Kat looked back to the count and he could see  
her eyes were their normal purple color, all traces of the glow gone. Letting go of the  
sword through his chest he slumped to the ground, still impaled upon it as she reached  
down and took her sword back from him.  
  
She looked at him, meeting his eyes and in a calm voice said,"For my family and all  
the pain you caused them."  
  
This said she neatly took his head off as the body slumped, fell over and began  
deteorating. She took back her own scabbard and sheathed her sword, strapping it to her  
back in place of the other sword. Then picked up the other sword that had been given to  
her. Sheathing it also she carried it and it's sheath in her good hand as she walked to D.   
  
Slowly her arm began healing as she stood next to him.   
  
"Are you allright?" she asked, her voice tired and full of emotion.  
  
D nodded in response then asked,"Youself?"  
  
She shrugged,"I guess."  
  
"We should go now,"she said as the castle began to shake a bit and crumble.  
  
"Good idea,"D replied as he sheathed his sword then grabbed her hand, running  
quickly out of the castle the way they'd come in.   
  
Upon exiting they saw the horses waiting for them and they slowed down, walking  
to them. Upon reaching the horses they seperated and Kat strapped the sword given to  
her by the spirits to the side, untethering the horse when she was finished. Neither  
mounted their horses though, instead they walked across the bridge, leading the horses  
behind them.  
  
"You're free now,"D said simply.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks,"she said, looking back down and ahead again,"I couldn't have  
done it without you."  
  
She looked up at him again as she asked,"So what now?"  
  
"You can join me if you like... in the hunt,"he suggested bringing a smile to her  
face.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
D nodded and she took his hand as he walked beside her, giving it a gentle squeeze  
as she stopped walking. The motion pulled him back a bit as he took another step forward  
and he was pulled back a bit to face her. She looked up at him and he returned the gaze,  
their eyes locking as she smiled and stepped closer. Leaning up on her tiptoes she gently  
placed her lips on his and gave him a kiss as the sun rose in the background. The dust of  
castle settled and the horses stood behind them watching. D wrapped his arms around her  
slowly and leaned down into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, they held each  
other for a moment and upon seperating she looked up at him and whispered one phrase.  
  
"D, I love you."   
  
He looked down at her and gave her a warm smile,"I love you too."  
  
After kissing again they walked off towards the next town and adventure, hand in  
hand together.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
